


The Kiss

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, adorable robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to kiss your best friend who you've had feelings for quite a while now what are you going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Made for @lolbradbury on Tumblr

“Hey Y/N,” Robbie said as he wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you in to kiss your cheek. You let out a giggle at your friend’s actions.

“Would you two just get a room already?” You turned to see Matt Cohen smiling at the two of you.

“Shut up Matthew, Y/N and I are just friends.

You flinched at the words, wishing that you and Rob weren’t just friends.

“Rob have you seen the script for the upcoming episode?”

“Yes, I have but we are actors and professionals I’m sure we can work through it.”

“Yeah,” you whispered. “Sorry guys but I got to go home and get some stuff done before tomorrow when we start the new episode.”

You waved goodbye and drove on home.

Later that night you were sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine and going over and over the script. Concerned about how you were going to get through the kissing scene. You’ve had a small crush on Rob Benedict for some time now and were doing fairly good at hiding it. Would it still be that simple after you had to actually kiss him?

You let out a long sigh as you downed the last of the wine and dressed for bed, trying your hardest to push the anxiety you had about tomorrow away so you could sleep.

You awoke the next morning, more anxious than ever but dressed yourself and made your way to the set of Supernatural.

“Morning Y/N, you ready for this scene?” Rob greeted you.

“Sure am,” you attempted your best smile.

After what felt like forever and yet too short of a time you were done with your make-up and wardrobe and heading to set for the steamy scene you had to shoot with Rob.

Taking one last look at your script you and Rob were set on your marks.

“Action!”

“I don’t know if this is a good idea,” you spoke your lines.

“Nothing is ever a good idea when it comes to this life,” Rob hit his next mark, taking his step closer to you.

“What if it gets us killed?”

“I simply don’t care anymore,” Rob mumbled as he grabbed your waist pulling you to him.

You looked up into his blue eyes forgetting that this was just a scene as he leaned down to kiss you. The kiss soon became hectic and passionate as it continued.

He soon started unbuttoning your shirt as he kissed down your neck.

“Cut!”

He kissed your neck a couple more times before stopping.

“R-rob, they s-said cut,” you stuttered.

“I know but Y/N I couldn’t help myself. I like you and I want to be with you.” He whispered, looking nervous.

This was all too much for you and you didn’t know how to answer or respond so you did the only thing you could, you ran.

“Y/N, wait!” He shouted after you trying to keep up.

You didn’t listen, as you got to the trailer you were using and closed the door behind you. You quickly caught your breath as you went through your options. Only finding two, you could quit the show leave and never return while becoming a hermit or you could go back out there and face Rob and the fact that you probably just screwed everything up.

Neither of them seemed like the best options but deciding that the latter would be the better of the two.

After several silent moments and you trying to catch your breath, you heard a knock on the door. You reluctantly opened it knowing that you were going to have to speak to him eventually and the sooner you got it done the better.

“Y/N, I’m sorry that I probably screwed everything up. This scene was my idea I practically begged for it to happen, hoping that if you kissed me maybe then you would start to like me back and it was stupid and I am sorry. However I really do like you, like a lot and I can’t seem to ever stop thinking about you and I know it was a bad idea and I’m sorry. I am so sorry.” Rob stopped talking and was breathing heavily from running and trying to catch up to you or the fact that he probably didn’t breath at all while talking or maybe both.

“Rob, I like you too.” You smiled at him, knowing that both of you were nervous and having him admit his feelings and you to run away was probably killing him inside.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do. I’m sorry I ran, I didn’t know what to do.”

“No it was completely my fault.”

“Wanna grab dinner together?” You asked.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he smiled.


End file.
